Mayhem at the Music Festival/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Mayhem at the Music Festival (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids Mayhem at the Music Festival) The short begins at the Egg Carrier, in control room, Drake was helping Dr. Eggman with his ultimate plan. Drake: So, Doctor, what exactly is your new master plan? Dr. Eggman: You'll see, Drake, this next plan is gonna be flawless. Drake: Hmm, okay, if you say so. ???,. Crusher: ???,. Dr. Eggman: ???,. Zeke: ???,. Dr. Eggman: ???,. Ivy: ???,. Dr. Eggman: ???,. Then, Dr. Eggman started to laugh, the Black Snakes joined in. Dr. Eggman: What are you all standing around for, get to work! Zeke: Yes, your royal heinous highness. The next morning, everyone was lined up at the music store, waiting to see Angus Scattergood, Robbie, Callie, Spongebob, Rainbow Dash, Mordecai and Rigby were in line too, Darrel came out of the store and is about to introduce Angus to everyone. Darrel: I hope you folks are ready, because here he is! the guy who'd sweep a girl off her feet if he didn't have such scrawny little arms, your favorite celebrity and rock legend... Angus Scattergood! Angus walks out, and waves at his fans as they start screaming. He's soon seated and signing photographs. Amy Rose: (sighs) Isn't he amazing? Callie Jones: Yeah, he sure is. Spongebob Squarepants: Angus is the coolest rock star ever. Robbie Diaz: (laughs) You guys must too excited to see him, aren't ya? Amy Rose: Of course, i bet he'll be giving some free t-shirts too. Callie Jones: Maybe we'll see what happens, Amy. Angus started sighing some photos, the first one in line was Lyra Heartstrings. Angus Scattergood: There you go, love. Lyra Heartstrings: (squeals) Thank you, Angus. Angus Scattergood: You're welcome. Lyra sighs and moves off. next up is Davide. Angus Scattergood: Here's a photograph for you, mate. Davide: Whoa! Thanks, Angus. Then, Davide grabs the photo and walks off, next one in line was Melanie. Angus Scattergood: Here you are, mate. Melanie: Thank you, Mr. Scattergood. Angus Scattergood: You're very welcome. Melanie giggles and walks off. Next is Mr. Ruff Angus Scattergood: And here's on for you, mate. Mr. Ruff: Oh, be still my heart, (faint) Larry: Hey! move out of the way, bozo! Darrel: Just step over him! (aside to Chloe) we're not selling enough merch. turn up the track! Chloe: Don't worry about it, Darrel, i've got this. Chloe turns up the radio with the Hollywood Girl music video. [Angus Scattergood] Hollywood Girl is lost again all of her hopes left her stranded ???,.??? Fans: (screams) Mr. Ruff: Whoo, i love this day! The crowd in line are sent into a buying frenzy, Robbie and the others went to buy some merchandise too. Amy Rose: (sighs) ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? ???,.??? Poster Boy: Poster, get your poster, come on down to the Music Festival at the Star Carnival tomorrow. Mordecai: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? ???,.??? Bodi: ???,.??? ---------------------------------------------------------------------- ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,. Pinky: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,. Chloe: ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? ???,.??? Eggbert: Hello, everyone. Pinky: Angus, ???,.??? Eggbert: ???,.??? ----------------------------------------------------------------------- ???,.??? Brett: Alright, everyone, ???,.??? ???,.??? Female Music Label Worker 1: ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,. ???,.??? Chloe: Pinky, do you hear that? Pinky: Hear what? ???,.??? Max: Heads up, there's a dog on the loose! ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? ???,.??? Chloe: Whoa! ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: (screams) ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: (laughs) ???,.??? ???,.??? Pinky: Hey, you mangy dog, get off of him! ???,.??? Chloe: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? ???,.??? Shaggy Rogers: Scoob, where are you, man? Callie Jones: There he is! ???,.??? Ratchet: Hey, Angus! Callie Jones: Are you okay? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? Twilight Sparkle: ???,.??? Pinky: ???,.??? ---- Bodi started to wonder about that talent scout. Meanwhile, the Milton Brothers showed Robbie and his friends to Studio A. Doug Milton: Studio A is where it all has started. Though I fear to spread the entire lot by now. Twiligh Sparkle: What about that man we saw when we arrived? Earl Milton: Oh, that's just Robert Zabrinski from Greenwood Development, he's been trying to buy to the carnival from us. Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Sunset Shimmer: ???,.??? Yoshi: Hey, what about the cafeteria? Doug Milton: (laughs) We don't have a cafeteria, we use caters. Earl Milton: I think there's some food left in the... ???,.??? Gmerl: (sighs) ???,.??? Emerl: Well, ???,.??? --------------------------------------- ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: I saw them come in here. ???,.??? Rainbow Dash: Bodi, Bodi, where are you? ???,.??? --------------------------------------- Angus Scattergood: (moans) Pinkie Pie: Hey, guys, look, he's waking up. Spongebob Squarepants: Scooby, it's working, do it again. ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: (groans) Wha... huh? ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: (laughs) Alright, alright, that's enough, stop it, i'm awake. ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: Honestly, mate, one step at a time. Scooby Doo: Sorry. ???,.??? Rarity: Oh, thank goodness you're safe, darling. Twilight Sparkle: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: I'm fine, just a little lightheaded. Callie gives Angus a hand, ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? Earl Milton: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: Uh, why are you all wearing those costumes? Twilight Sparkle: (nervous chuckle) Well, ???,.??? Sunset Shimmer: ???,.??? ------------------------------------ ???,.??? Ratchet: (sighs) Okay, let's go through this one more time, ???,.??? Shaggy Rogers: ???,. Ratchet: ???,.??? Shaggy Rogers: ???,.??? Ratchet: ???,.??? Clank: ???,.??? ???,.??? ------------------------- ???,.??? Egg-Knight???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,.??? Egg-Knight: ???,.??? Callie Jones: ???,. Dr. Eggman: ???,.??? ???,.???